


An Uncommon Portrait

by stitchy



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Comic, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Queering history, web comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: August 1807, Meriwether Lewis commissions a portrait to "celebrate" his new Governorship.
Relationships: Meriwether Lewis/Charles- Balthazar- Julien Févret De Saint-Mémin, William Clark (1770-1838) & Meriwether Lewis, William Clark (1770-1838)/Meriwether Lewis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	An Uncommon Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago I listened to a lecture by Clay Jenkinson about Meriwether Lewis and had an idea for a story. I'd like to pick this project back up after taking almost a year off, getting sucked into fandom projects. It would be nice to get some cheerleading from the audience as I attempt to get back into it, so I figured- put it on ao3 where people who enjoy my romance writing in general will find it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are meant to be 40 pages of this, all told. if you enjoy this, please subscribe! I'd love to have an external reason to make and share more. I will probably post pages on tumblr in smaller chunks as I go @stitchyarts
> 
> more info about the artist St-Memin  
> http://www.smithsonianeducation.org/migrations/portrait/essay.html


End file.
